Send in Letters to Israel
by 2ollux captor ob2e22ed
Summary: Israel was bored and wanted some entertainment. So, she decided why not hop on the bandwagon and ask for letters like so many other nations. She'll be happy to talk to anyone and answer any questions, though on occasion take a chapter just to go on a small rant on something that bothers her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I'm sick, bored, and have been wanting to jump on this bandwagon for a while, so I figured, I have the time so let's do this! I also happen to lack motivation to work on my older fics at the moment, but maybe when I'm healthy because I have some new ideas for the old ones.**

* * *

Mah Nishmah, readers? (How are you, readers?)

Hy, I'm Israel, my human name is Adamina Levy so if you would rather call me that, feel free to. I see a lot of nations have been exchanging letters and I really want to join in. So, please ask me anything you want. I'll be happy to hear from anyone.

Shalom,

Yşrʼl (Israel)


	2. Rayne 1

**nooo buffy nooo u dont write here anymore. Italy damands you write on here! for the sake of pasta!**

Buffy? Oh you mean my admin! I believe these are for me and not her, but I don't really mind, so please talk to her.

Yşrʼl (Israel)

_Yes, these are for you Adamina. Well, I see you've read my fics before then and I thank you for that. I've been a bit distracted because of rps on Facebook, but I'm getting it under control now. Sadly, I must put a Princess Tutu story ahead of my Hetalia ones, but if it would make it up to you and/or any others, feel free to request a one shot and I'll get to work on it for you. And please sign a name, so that if you write again I can figure out who you are in case you write again._

_~ Buffy ~_

**A/N: Don't question it... I'm working on the other now, even though I got this one after it, it seemed a bit more important to say these are for Israel, but if needed (or wanted) you can talk to the admin if you don't want to pm, or can't because you don't have an account or don't want to log in.**


	3. Royal 1

**Hi Israel! Lately I've been really stressed out and have decided to get a new hobby. Any ideas?**  
**-royal**

Hy Royal!

I can give you a few things I do for fun and some I heard are great stress relievers too. Well, stress relievers can be something like drawing, scrapbooking, or even puzzles. Mainly things you find fun, if you don't like those ideas. It took me a while to find my hobby which is doinf martial arts, which is also a stress reliever. Hobbies can really be a lot of different small things. My admin's is listening to music and singing in the choir. I'm sorry if I'm not much help though, but I hope I did something to help you.

From,

Yşrʼl (Israel)


	4. Digiwolf 1

**Dear Israel,**

**I have a friend who is awesome, and has really creative ideas. But they can het out of hand really quickly... Let's just say she's like Russia and France combined... What should I do?**

**DW**

**PS should you be spending time with Buffy, DO NOT give her sugar. It makes her act drunk.**

Hy, Digiwolf!

Mah nishmah? (How are you) *smiles* I take it you are one of Buffy's friends. Any friend of Buffy's is a friend of mine.

Russia and France cambined... That sounds a bit frightening to imagine... Well, I have to ask what these ideas are that bother you. All I can really say is if I don't get a good example, is stand up for yourself, make sure you're heard and make sure things are kept fair. Also, could you explain the Russia and France combined thing?

Shalom,

Yşrʼl (Israel)

P.s. I don't know what you mean? Buffy is very nice to me and understands my culture quite nicely. I can't really stop her from having sugar, but I will make sure she doesn't have it when it comes to letters.

_Dude, you asked about Kayla? Why Kayla?! I think I might let Alexa help on a few letters if this gets popular, does that sound like a good idea?_

_~Buffy~_


	5. Rayne 2

**but i rayne (Romana) want u to write he story about the b-day party**  
**too much stuff happend that night**

It sure won't be in order, but after I finish trying to name everyone it'll get done... But it'll get done. So many names...

~Buffy~


	6. Fem Romano 1

WHY DONT I EVER GET ADDED IN BUTT HEADS is it because I like , PASTA? Or are you German or something? stupid macho man loving potato freak!

H-hy, Romana.

I'm glad you wrote in. I don't hate you because you like pasta. I'm not German either, I'm from Israel... I am Israel... But I do like potatoes. Also, I'm pretty sure I'm a girl...

What is pasta though?


	7. Rayne 3

**ahhhhhhh i thought you were ali**

My name is Adamina. Buffy is a pen name, the girl behind the computer is Ali for sure.

Israel


	8. Kenya 1

**Hello Israel!**  
**Long time no see it's Kenya or Shelia!How have you been! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you doing over there with all that tension! You poor thing!I hope things will go back to normal soon with you guys.**

**From**

**Sheila/the republic of Kenya**

Hy Shelia!

How are you? I've been okay considering all that's been going on here. I don't like having the cameras here reporting all the things going on, but it can't be helped. I also hope the fighting ends soon.

Maybe we could meet up in person again really soon!

Shalom

Israel

P.S. Thank you for not yelling at me like Romana did.


	9. Aldrich

**Dear Adamina,**

**Wow, I've never gotten the chance to write to a Midgardian nation before. This is really exciting for me. The only ones I've ever really talked to are Asgard, Jotunheim, Muspellsheim, Vanaheim, Svartálfaheim, Helheim, and Niflheim. I'm Alfheim, the realm of the Light Elves. It's nice to talk to someone, especially since I haven't spoken with the other realms in awhile. You can call me Aldrich. I apologize in advance. I'm not sure what to talk about. I'm not very familiar with Midgardian customs or topics. If I ask questions that seem silly, I'm really very sorry.**

**Sincerely,**

**Aldrich**

Hy, mah nismah, Aldrich? (Hi, how are you)

It's very nice to talk to you, I'm glad you're excited to talk to me. I usually talk more to nations like Kenya or America so talking to you is a nice change of pace.

Well if you have any questions or things you son't understand, feel free to ask. I'll try my best to answer them and I did say I'd take any questions, so you don't have to worry about them sounding silly.

Shalom,

Israel


	10. Rant Notice

Hmm... I don't seem to be getting any letters, but I still want to write.

...

...

I know~! I'll just do some rants every few days if no one writes!

... I'm that bored... This is... a bit sad... Oh well~!

~Adamina Levy/Israel


	11. Rant 1

Alright rant one here we go!

Topic: Awkward conversations (Text, phone, in person)

_By Text_

These happen to everyone and they aren't enjoyable whatsoever. I mean sometimes it goes a bit like this for people by text message.

You: So...

Person: Um...

You: Well...

Them: What's up?

You: Nothing

Them: Same

You: So...

Them: Sup?

Oh, it's not like I just told you a few minutes ago I wasn't doing anything at the moment! Would it really change so quickly? I don't see why it would. And then there are those times you go back and forth saying hi. Not that that's bad, but it is a bit awkward and boring.

_By Phone_

Those moments when something you don't want to discus comes up and you truly have no way to avoid it. Unless of course you get lucky and your phone dies. Hanging up the phone and needing to go at that moment don't really tend to be options during those times either. This happens to me more often then you'd think for a nation. Then again, we are like humans in a way too, we all have our own little secrets we keep and we have those awkward moments too.

_In Person_

These are the worst to have awkward moments during. You can't just leave or lie quite as easily in person as you can by phone or text, at least for me. They can almost always tell why I'm lying it's not even funny how easily people tend to pick up on it.

Then there are the awkward moments when you pause a conversation for a brief moment and you hear part of anothers. The most lovely part for me is, it tends to be some pervert or some strange thing no person should accidently hear. It's quite horrible actually I will never be quite the same after some of them.

When someone worms their way into a personaly conversation is horrible too. I was talking to a friend when someone walks up and just joins the conversation. They insulted my history while they were at it too, if only he knew he was talking to Israel herself! What a jerk, he still does that when he sees us! Of course that human happens to pick the same places to go as I do and it sucks!

Rant over

~Adamina Levy/Israel


	12. Mary 1

**Shalom Israel,**

**I'm Mary, the state of Maryland! I've been to your country once, and I have to ask. Do you guys not know the meaning of speed limits? Not to mean of course...But I almost got run over! It was scary! But your food is great, and I was surprised to see how big your burgers were. Makes our American ones seem small. All it was missing was some cheese...**

**-Mary**

**P.S. Forget that last line, I know about the no-cheese-and-meat-together rule.**

**P.P.S. Know any good boys names?**

Shalom Mary,

It's very nice to write to you.

I'm very sorry you were almost hit during your stay here. We do have speed limits, they range from 50 km/h to 110 km/h. That's around 30 mph to around 70 mph using measurements in America. You were probably in the area with the higher speed limit.

Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the food here. There are some places that do sell cheese burgers, just look for non-kosher restaurants if you come back. They sell dairy products for tourists and those who eat non-kosher. From time to time I'll eat at one of those restaurants.

Hmm... Good boys names? Aaron, Levi, Jason, Brenden, David, Rory, Adam, Ben, Alexander, Dominic, Damien, Brett, Bryce, Mark, Don. I hope I was some help.

-Israel


	13. Henry F Jones

**Michigan:We've got your back, and we always will. Remember that.**

**- Henry F. Jones, a.k.a. Michigan**

**P.S.: We being myself, my many siblings and, of course, our father, Alfred**

Shalom Henry,

Thank you, all of you, I really appreciate that. And I certainly won't forget all of what's been done to help me over the years.

-Israel


	14. Rosemead

**Hi Israel!**

**I am planning to visit your country. Can you recommend any good places to check out and things to do there. And can I stay at your place, if it is not any problem of course.**

**-Rosemead**

**(city in California of the U.S)**

Hy Rosemead!

There are tons of things you should do when you visit! You could float in the Dead Sea, or snorkel in the Red Sea! They are great tourist destinations. The sea life is very beautiful in the Red Sea, I love it there. Or you could go to the market in Tel Aviv, it's popular with the tourists too. And if you're able to stop and see the suset on the beach at Tel Aviv, the view is just breathtaking, but that could just be me. You must, must, must, tour Jerusalem, there are so many sights to see there! An entire day could easily be spent just around the city. You could see the Ramon Crater, it's the largest crater in the world. Oh there's just so much to do!  
I feel so silly getting so excited over this, but I love all the things here. It wouldn't be a problem for you to stay at all. I'd be delighted to have a guest.

-Israel


End file.
